Opposites Do Attract
by MissChloeee
Summary: Set from Season 2 Episode 9, what if it was Rachel Mason and not Lyndsey Woodham in the headship interview? How on earth will two very different people work together? How different would the world of Waterloo Road been if Izzie wasn't stabbed, or Andrew and Kim hadn't jetted off to Rwanda? And maybe some unexpected romances had have blossomed...?
1. Chapter 1

**God** bless BBC iPlayer for giving me that extra boost to continue with this story i sketched about two years ago! So, re-watching the series again, i realised just how much i loved the characters from the first two series. And I have often wondered what had have happened if certain events hadn't have happened. E.G What if Izzie hadn't have been stabbed by Jed Seddon or Andrew hadn't been offered a headship in Rwanda. Also, Rachel Mason is my absolute favourite character of all time so she had to be involved. Now, I've been a proper Reddie fan through and through for many years, however back in the day, a few fans had written Rachel and Jack paired, and nearly every time, each story had been hilarious because those two together seems what Andrew Treneman would call ludicrous. However, they strangely do work when given a chance. Reddie still come up top, but time to try something different! Some of this chapter and parts of the first few will pretty much be direct dialogue and events from series 2 which i spent ages transcribing but felt that it would be appropriate to do so! Up until around what will be episode 11/12 will be pretty much how the original series was. For example Lorna will still die as I felt that there wasn't much to do with her if she was still alive, I have written an alternative where she was alive in my early teens but my thoughts towards Lorna have changed as I've gotten older! The main differences will be Rachel was at the headship interview instead of Lyndsey and seeing she's a main character, you can probably guess how it's going to go for Jack! It will also mean no Eddie Lawson however I may be able to add him in somewhere if I get a good idea. There are some storylines I will keep in but will pan out differently due to characters being present that weren't in the series. Anyway enough of me drabbling on. If you enjoy this, please feel free to let me know if it's worth continuing!****

Jack Rimmer sat at his desk, looking out of the window reflectively. Tomorrow was what he called judgement day.

It was the day that the board of governors would finally decide where his fate was heading, whether he had sealed permanent headship.

When Jack was thrown into the hot seat around a year ago, he finally felt that he had achieved something big. Yes, Brian Vaisey's breakdown was long overdue, but nothing could prepare Jack for the day his name was on the door and he would be at the helm of a very sinking ship.

He couldn't have done it without the support of his deputy Andrew Treneman, although Jack showed annoyance towards Andrew most of the time, he'd never admit how grateful he was for Andrew's help and input at keeping the padlock off the gates.

Also, he couldn't thank Kim Campbell enough. Being head of pastoral care was one of the toughest jobs below headship. Kim's thriving and positive nature really helped the vibe at Waterloo Road stay upbeat. Students would always go to Kim for advice and guidance. And without her quick thinking and instinctive initiative; they certainly wouldn't be still teaching at Waterloo Road.

Other than the teaching staff, Jack's closest companion he owed a lot to was Davina Shackleton. On first impression, he didn't take the beautiful blonde seriously. However her secretarial skills were better than anyone else he'd seen (Well maybe not quite an Estelle, but close enough). Especially since Roger Aspinall had been throwing his weight around, he needed a confidant, someone who knew Roger well but didn't think anything of him.

As Jack was lost in his thoughts, Davina walked into the office. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"How are you feeling?" Davina asked.

The sound of Davina's voice startled Jack but he immediately looked towards his girlfriend. "Positive." Jack said confidently, nodding. "I'm confident I've got Roger's backing. We've really sorted a lot of things recently y'know."

Davina tried not to show her doubt. "Just don't go too cocky into this. Roger is still hard to please, if he sniffs something better, he'll take that bone. You are the best Jack, everyone knows that. I know Roger still has a grudge. He always holds grudges, for far too long, no wonder he never trusts anyone but himself."

"But, the thing is, Roger is going to go for someone who knows this place better than the back of their hand and knows his ideas and goals. Me? Or Rachel Mason who only spends five minutes in each school she's at. I really know this place from every crack in the wall to every stuck window. And, most importantly, what we need to do to succeed. Rachel clearly isn't dedicated, and Roger wants dedication. Plus, I can't wait to see the look on Aspinall's lad's face when I'm his permanent headteacher."

Davina frowned at Jack's personal vendetta. "You know Brett is involved in the interviewing process, he already knows which buttons to press with you Jack, just don't go saying anything rash. Anyway, get that tie on. I chose it especially for today."

Jack opened the draw slightly and looked at it for a 100th time. "Hmm, I don't know, it's a little too formal for my liking."

Davina went to say something but as she was about to, Andrew knocked on the door. "I'll leave you two to it. I need to check everything's running on schedule downstairs." Davina departed the room.

Andrew put a cup of steaming black coffee on Jack's desk. "Thought you'd need one of these." Andrew then sat down opposite and watched Jack.

Jack stood up and got what he called his 'special occasion and stupid governor meeting' tie out of his top draw, then putting it round his neck.

Kim shortly followed Andrew with her earl grey tea. "So when's the wedding then?" Kim asked with a smirk, perching herself on Jack's desk.

Jack frowned, looking down at the mess he was making with the tie. "Is it too much?"

"The consummate head teacher." Andrew commented.

Jack sighed. "I hate having to kiss the backside of the governors."

"Come on, you know how much they'll hate it if they don't give you the job." Kim added.

"Give US the job Kim, this wonderful management team I've assembled. And all the benefits we bring to Waterloo Road."

Andrew took a sip of his own coffee. "Do you have any fans amongst the children?"

"I can't believe I have to be interviewed by the kids, in my day the children went to school, they didn't run it." Jack went and faced the cabinet to finish off his tie.

Lorna Dickey popped her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dale Baxter went AWOL again this afternoon."

Kim replied shockingly. "You are joking!" Lorna left quickly.

Jack grunted "God that's all we need."

"Uh, right I'm gonna go phone the education welfare officer." Kim got up off the edge of Jack's desk and headed to the door.

Jack walked back towards his desk, putting the finishing touches to his tie. "And say what?"

Kim turned back to Jack, "Uh erm that we're dealing with it."

Andrew looked at Jack then Kim, "We're not though are we; the boy hasn't been in school five minutes in the past eight months. It's ludicrous."

Kim sighed at Andrew's statistic "There's such thing as school phobia Andrew."

"In my day it was called skiving." Andrew commented with an approving smirk from Jack. "Anyway, it's out of our hands now. We'll have to let the police liaison officer know."

Kim retorted "Uh no Jack come on, they'll put Mrs Baxter in prison."

"She's denying her child an education, to me that's a serious criminal offence." Andrew stated.

Jack exhaled. "Sorry Kim, we're duty bound. Look, I don't care about being seen to be tough on issues like this."

Andrew smiled "Well said Jack."

Kim looked at them both frowning, before leaving the office. Andrew got up seconds after and followed. As he left, Davina returned.

"Right, we're all laid out and ready to go." She looked at the tie. "See, told you it would look good."

"Bring it on!" Jack smiled before departing the office with Davina.

Jack and Davina stood in the foyer waiting the arrivals. Steph Haydock walked enthusiastically towards the pair. "Jack! Just wanted to say good luck from all of us in the staff room."

"Thanks." Jack said flatly.

Steph smiled more. "I'll be rooting for ya, sticking pins in me Rachel Mason doll."

Jack interrupted her, "Well she's just about to arrive so…"

"Oh new tie?" Steph continued.

"Steph."

"I would take the label off if I will you." Steph said ripping it off the tie. "Don't want to look too eager." She chuckled.

"Umm, can we get on with this now?" Jack asked, obviously bored of Steph's blabbing on.

Steph grinned. "See you later." She walked away.

Jack watched, as Roger strode up the stairs.

"Roger." Jack held his hand out and Roger took it, shaking it with a slight smile.

"What a welcoming party." Roger said looking at Davina.

Davina looked at Jack "We've uh, set up some cheese and wine in the common room." She stated, guiding Roger in that direction.

Nigel Hinchcliffe, chair of the board of governors entered the school and also shook Jack's hand.

"Nigel, our favourite governor." Jack smiled, shaking his hand back.

"Hi Jack. This is Rachel, Mason."

Jack approached her with a friendly smile and a firm handshake. "Welcome to Waterloo Road Rachel."

Rachel smiled back. "Thank you, Nigel's been telling me all about it on the way here. Sounds an amazing school, a definite challenge, not that I've never faced those before.

Jack observed Rachel, looking straight at her cleavage.

_Hmm she must be mid 30's, good and maintained blonde hair, nice make up, beautiful smile. Gorgeous brown eyes. Oh those boobs, she must have fellas queuing up for her. Jack wait what are you doing. You must hate this woman, she's your competition, she could snatch the job. And Davina is the only woman. Roger's going to base this on looks, and I'm sure his lad will too._

Nigel broke the silence. "Well should we head upstairs?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, follow me."

Rachel smiled before walking behind.

_I don't know where he got that tie from, but it's slightly trying too much. He smokes, I can smell it. He overworks his smile. He was definitely staring at my boobs. Uhh, probably misogynistic. No offence to this Jack Rimmer, but experience of his own school aside, he's got no chance with my charisma and determination._

What seemed like an eternity of schmoozing, showing off, wine drinking and dry humour had completely wound Jack up more. He felt he had gritted his teeth to the point they were no more. After seeing off Roger, Nigel, Rachel et al out into the night, Jack gritted his teeth for the 1000th time, looking at Davina with a worried look.

"Did Aspinall say anything to you?"

Davina looked blankly at him and shrugged "About what?"

"Dunno; don't trust him that's all… You were great tonight, thank you."

Davina got closer, smiling "Just don't want to be living with a run of the mill, scuzzy teacher do I?" They shared a kiss, before heading out to get an Indian.

On the other side of Rochdale, Rachel Mason had just gotten home. She wanted to do last minute preparations for tomorrows head to head.

Rachel was known as a super head, turning around problematic schools in short spaces of time and achieving amazing results to boost up the league tables. Waterloo Road was a school that had started to turn around but was still lacking in some areas.

She could see Jack really cared about the kids, but needed a bit of training in the headship department. He had been thrown in the deep end and hadn't actually had a lot of the training most heads have. Whilst Rachel admired what Jack had achieved in the circumstances, he was now really out of his depth.

She turned in for the night with a good book and a lavender candle, wanting to feel rested and relaxed for the day ahead. Nerves hadn't even dented her skin; she had never felt any more confident. As she slipped into her night's sleep, she found her last conscious thoughts not about the pending interview, but Jack Rimmer.

**Please leave your thoughts and feedback and I will know whether to continue this on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally publishing the second part. Thank you for all the feedback so far, I'm glad loads of you are intrigued by a more uncommon pairing. You'll also be pleased to know I'm also in the process of writing a Reddie fic but not very sure when I'll be publishing that as I'm still not sure if I'm happy with the first few parts. But keep your eyes peeled!**

The following day had arrived quicker than both candidates had imagined. Jack had the headache of Dale Baxter returning to school with a social worker in tow due to his mum being in custody. The worry of trying to keep a pupil from running off was not what he needed on top of this stupid interview.

Rachel had got up bright and early, managed to shower, eat some breakfast and have a good read of the morning's newspaper with still plenty of time to spare. She gave her prep a one last once over before departing her house and getting into her Audi TT. She knew she was going to be extremely early but she wanted to set a good example.

As she pulled into Waterloo Road's car park, she frowned at the amount of litter already covering the concrete. Crisp packets, cans of fizzy, sweet wrappers, anything but the children should be eating in the morning.

Lessons were in full swing so there wasn't a tremendous amount of noise around. Rachel headed in the way she came yesterday to see Jack already sat in the foyer, legs apart and arms folded, he looked very grumpy and agitated.

"Is good morning the right phrase to use?" Rachel asked as she walked through the doors.

Jack turned to her, with a face like a slapped arse. "It'll be good when today is all over. I've already had it in the neck this morning."

Rachel sat down next to him, crossing one leg over the other, perching her bag next to her. Jack looked ahead again, twiddling his thumbs and in no real mood to talk to his rival. As Rachel got comfy on the seat, she got a brochure about the school out she had been given yesterday and started reading it.

The two kept glancing over at each other from time to time as they waited nervously for the children to be ready. Despite Jack's protest, Rachel thought it was a great idea getting the kids involved as they were bound to ask questions they're not necessarily expecting. Plus, they have a better view on the school, even if they're biased on some things.

What seemed like a lifetime of waiting, one of the students finally appeared from the hall alerting them they were ready. There were two panels of three students who'd simultaneously interview one of the candidates before swapping over.

Jack headed to the panel where Brett Aspinall was in charge, he looked at the tiny red chair in front of the students, smirking at Brett thinking it was some kind of joke. His smile dropped as soon as he realised that his golden throne would not be appearing.

Brett finished jotting something down and looked up at Jack with a smug grin. "Take a seat Mr Rimmer."

Jack looked over to where Rachel was heading and saw a completely normal chair. He sighed to himself and slowly sat down, just hoping the flimsy thing wouldn't buckle. It was uncomfortable and he could feel his knees hurting already, he knew he looked like a right pillock. He looked back over at Rachel, knowing she had the easy lot first. He couldn't even attempt to wipe the annoyance off his face, especially with Brett looking so pleased with himself.

From the moment the interviews commenced, Jack could feel is temper boiling. He could hear Rachel's answers and just how confidently they were worded. He knew she had been practicing. Jack folded his arms, trying to block out Rachel.

Brett was coming for Jack at full force. "Do you think teachers who can't spell should go on courses?"

Jack gave him a look. "Who says my teachers can't spell?"

"I didn't say they were 'your' teachers, you haven't got the job yet have you?"

"10/10 for your observational skills."

"Yeah… back to the spelling issue if you don't mind. I've drawn up a list of teachers who make regular spelling mistakes. Uhh, Mr Dawson, chemistry, are we sure he's even got a degree? Uhh, Miss Lam, Mr Crawford is just appalling. And Ms Haydock…" Brett looked at Jack, waiting for some excuse.

Jack folded his arms tighter, wanting to say a lot worse back to Brett. "Tell you what, why don't you give me that list, and I'll give them all two weeks in the cooler." Jack smiled at Brett, impressed with his own joke.

"Hmm, don't seem to be taking this very seriously?" Brett shook his head before writing something else down, watching the smile drop from Jack's face.

"What do you think of school dinners? And all this healthy eating stuff?" Chlo Grainger, another one of the students asked Jack.

"We're trying to improve the issue of healthy lunches, we're providing more options, more fruit and veg, we've even got Jamie Oliver booked in for next Tuesday." Jack smirked.

Chlo smiled at her headmaster's response, writing feedback down.

Brett rolled his eyes. "Do you mind the fact we have a hand in whether you get the headship, or end up teaching history again?"

Jack chewed on his teeth. "Well I wouldn't uhh… I don't mind…"

"Think we've heard enough Mr Rimmer, if you'd like to make your way to the other panel now please."

Jack sighed again, getting up off the tiny chair, hearing it scrape a few millimetres backwards. He could feel Brett grinning him from behind but didn't give him the satisfaction of looking.

Rachel walked past him. "Cheer up, it's only teenagers."

Jack sat down opposite the other panel. Rachel looked at Brett who had stood up. "You must be Rachel Mason." He smiled warmly holding his hand out.

Rachel shook it back, admiring his enthusiasm. "Yes, it's a pleasure… Brett."

"Take a seat Miss Mason, would you like me to fetch you another chair?"

"No this one is just fine, thank you." Rachel perched down on the tiny red chair, not overly bothered by it. She could feel Jack staring as he had heard Brett's warmth and kindness.

Jack found his next panel a bit more favourable to him and not a snarky comment in sight. However he knew the questions Brett had 'handpicked him' hadn't even seen the light for Rachel, he knew if he screamed bias it would make him look desperate but was confident Brett had sussed he could get away with it.

As the interviews drew to a close, Jack departed the hall before Rachel could even get in a word. He needed coffee, and a cigarette, scratch the coffee, brandy.

Jack burst through the door to see his girlfriend filing some documents. "Little prat!"

Davina looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Brett flaming Aspinall, who else? Why don't they just appoint him headmaster, cut out the middle man?"

Davina gave Jack a reassuring smile. "Rubbish."

"He's got it in for me, I swear he has!"

Davina returned the files to their rightful box. "Don't be paranoid. He's just a kid showing off."

Jack paced into the comfort of his office. "If I lose out on this job because of that little… do the great british public know what flaming hoops we have to jump through to run a school? No wonder one in three positions aren't filled!"

Davina walked towards the door. "Look, why don't you sit down, I'll make you a nice strong coffee yeah? I'll even pop a couple of custard creams alongside while I'm at it."

* * *

Later on, both candidates were sat next to each other again, this time in the corridor outside the canteen. Both of them now had to be interviewed by the more important people, this was the time to really show them what they were capable of.

"I still get really nervous for interviews, just can't wait for them to be over." Rachel said to Jack, trying to make conversation.

"Especially because you know nothing about Waterloo Road and what it takes to run this place day to day."

"Of course I don't, but I know what it takes to be a headteacher, I've done it many environments where I've not known a thing. Do not worry that's not the reason I'm nervous."

Jack was about to speak again but found no sound coming out. In fairness he was probably more nervous himself. Today was going a little better than expected though as Dale Baxter had been attending his lessons for the first time in weeks and he had less of Andrew's snobby remarks with being so tied up in all the disruption of the big names being on the premises.

Rachel couldn't help but notice Jack's sudden silence, but didn't add anything either. She could tell his confidence was nothing like it was this time yesterday and he was trying to compensate by giving some macho vibe that wasn't doing him many favours, especially as he was sat hunched, it was contradictory.

As more minutes passed, Roger emerged from the classroom grabbing both candidates attention.

"Jack…" He gestured for Jack to enter the room.

Jack got to his feet, taking a breath and started to follow Roger back into the room. He hadn't even got near the doorframe when the door behind them swung open with a very distressed and humiliated Dale Baxter emerged.

"I hate you Rimmer!" He let his bag fall onto his arm and he hurled it in the direction of Jack who fortunately moved against the wall, hitting Roger straight in the face.

As Jack turned back to Dale, shocked that Roger had just gotten a face full, Dale shoved him into Roger who was holding his nose that had started bleeding. Jack grabbed Dale, who was really trying to fight him off. "Calm down!"

As Jack and Dale was struggling, Rachel, a little scared went to Roger, grabbing a tissue from her bag for his nose and making sure he was alright. Roger was agitated and in pain but appreciative that Rachel had made sure he was alright. Nigel had also appeared wondering what the rumpus was all about, looking at Roger who gave him that look that things were out of control.

Jack had started to get Dale to stop fighting who was very much almost in tears. "Calm down, now listen to me! Listen, take it easy!"

"I did everything you asked me too. But what for?! So I look like a prat?!" Dale muttered, out of breath from using all his energy, still trying to fight but slowly standing down.

"Listen, you think you hate me. I'm sure lots of kids in this school hate me. But we don't hate you, alright. We care about you, might sound daft, but we do. Calm down, just calm down." Jack was trying to catch his breath as he finally got Dale calm again.

Andrew Treneman had emerged from the foyer to where the party was. Just glad Dale hadn't escaped the school. Rachel, Roger and Nigel, stood relieved. Roger though was angrier that he was in the firing line of Dale's bag.

Jack let go of Dale who almost couldn't breathe from fighting so desperately. Jack got Dale to face him "Listen to me, it would have been very easy to forget you were even a pupil at this school, but Miss Campbell didn't, Mr Treneman didn't and neither did I."

"Leave it with me Jack." Andrew ushered Dale to go with him.

"Go on" Jack let Dale go off with Andrew.

Nigel looked sternly at Jack. "When you're ready Jack…"

Roger finished wiping his nose. "Good job I care about this school, that I'm delaying getting my nose checked to finish all this."

"Yeah… that's quite nasty, make sure you do." Jack looked at Rachel who gave him a little smile.

Roger walked towards him. "If you hadn't have moved, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well good job I was here Roger as even I struggled to calm that boy down."

Roger huffed, walking into the room. Jack followed, feeling a bit more confident than before.

**With a different candidate to the show, I felt that the incident with Dale would have happened differently, and what better than Roger getting a face full. Trust me, he's going to become even more dislikeable. I also really enjoyed transcribing Jack and Brett in the kid's interviews, I really wish I could take credit for the genius of that. I felt it would be best to leave it here though as things start to gear up for change.**


End file.
